List of Beauty
Season 1 *Fife's Big Mistake Fife gets Frustated because He can't remember his Music Notes *Just Desserts Lumiere gets a Stomachache after eating a Dessert for after Dinner *The Missing Book Belle Stakeouts a Mystery to find Her Books *Double Dare LePlum Dares Chip to Disobeyed Mrs. Potts *the World Record Battle The Boys Battles the Girls for the World Record *Chip's Money Trouble Chip the Teacup tries to make Money to Buy a Teaset *Servant of the Year Beast Annouces Servant of the Year to Every Household Objects *Belle Cleans Up Belle Gets Tried of Everyone not Cleaning Up after everyone *Is there a Doctor in the Castle? Belle and Beast Get Sick so Every Servant has to Make Them Feel Better *Horse Day Afternoon Lumiere, Cosgsworth, Fife and Fifi are Responsible to Watch Phillippe while Belle Helps Mrs. Potts *Lumiere vs Cogsworth Lumiere Battles Cogsworth to Be a Best Candleabra or Clock Win *Whatever Happened to Beast? Beast Paints a Picture of Himself to Remember when the Spell to be Broken *Castle School Everyone in the Castle turned the Castle into a School Season 2 *Halloween Ball (Beauty & the Beast Halloween Special) Belle and Beast decided to Plan a Halloween Ball to Celebrate Halloween *Lumiere and the Secret Admire Lumiere tries to Solve the Note from A Secret Admire with a Help of Crane *The Dinner Club The Servants are Accused of Breaking Belle's Crystal Necklace and Everyone needs to Confess *Mrs. Potts' Bake Sale Mrs. Potts and Chef Brouche plan a Bake Sale to Help the Castle *Belle, Fife and the Giant Squash While Gardening, Belle and Fife plant a Giant Squash and Became Afarid to Share It *Beast and Beastier Beast made a Puppet Version of Himself *The Bragging Game Everyone Stops Talking to Angelique after She Brags about winning stuff *Angelique's Pageant Angelique plans a Beauty Pageant to proves Girls are better than boys *The Christmas Spree (Beauty & the Beast Christmas Special) Belle Must Get Everyone a Christmas Gift before Christmas *Too Much Pressure Belle Keeps Making Plans for the Castle *Luck Amok Chip gets a Lucky Scarf and Everything Changes *Double Dating Lumiere and Fife Started double Dating with Angelique and Fifi to Dinner and a Book Telling *The Big Play Belle makes a Play about Fairy Tales (Cinderella, The Frog Prince and Puss in Boots) *The Big Scavenger Hunt Everyone starts a Scavenger Hunt to Find Beast's Missing Things *Dance Off Chip and Webster starts A Dance Off Season 3 *Belle's Big Lie Belle accidently breaks Beast's Vase and Beast blames Cogsworth *Fairy Tale Code Everyone gets Curious about a Code *Treasure beyond the Castle Everyone tries to find a Treasure *Trip to the Fair Everyone Gets Ready to Go to the Fair for the First Time *The Inventor who came to Dinner Maurice stays with Beast, Belle and Servants while he has a flood in his cottage *Black out in the Castle a Big Thunderstorm blacks out the Whole Castle *Clockmalion Cogsworth realizes that he was A Rich Clock before Belle Arrived *Thanksgiving with Maurice (A Thanksgiving Special) Maurice Comes over for Thanksgiving *Trouble with Crows The Crows control the Castle and Ruined Everyone's Stuff *The Return of the King King Jacob changes the Castle *Valentine's Day Date (Valentine's Day Special) Belle and Beast Plan a Valentine's Day Dinner *The Painting Mystery Everyone found a Painting leads to a Mystery Season 4 *A Rash of Babies Everyone in the Castle are turned into babies by a mysterious spell. *Houseguest Trouble 2 Lost Kids ruins A Castle *Fish and Mermaids While at a Beach, Belle and the Gang found a Fish and a Mermaid *Belle and the Magician Belle Admires the Magician *Follow the Leader The Servants played Follow the Leader while Belle and Beast help Chef Brouche *Crouchy Chip Hidden Lumiere Lumiere reveals he used to take Karate when he was a Kid *King Fife Beast Made Fife King for Cleaning Up *The Nuclear Adventure Everyone Starts a Challenge to Save the Planets *Thanksgiving To Do List (Thanksgiving Special) Everyone Decided to do a Thanksgiving PLAY and Dinner *The Baby Turtle Belle, Beast and The Servants care a Baby Turtle *Beast's Green Eyed Monster Beast Becomes Jealous of Webster helping Belle *Trouble with Secrets Chandleria has Trouble Keeping a Secret Season 5 *Lumiere's Wonderful Life Lumiere dreams what Life would be Like without Him *The Big Storybook Belle found a Storybook with Magic *Carnival Games Everyone starts Playing carnival Games *Pet Peeved Sultan made a Mess in the Castle *Swiss Family Beast Belle, Beast and Servants gets lost in Forest *Visting Aunt Delia Belle's Aunt Delia comes to Visit and is Speechless about Beast and Servants *Magic Lamp Trouble Everyone made 3 wishes came true *Draw! After Hurting Fife's Feelings, Everyone drew Mean Pictures of Cogsworth *Cosgworth Mr. Bossy Everyone refuses to Speak Cogsworth because he's Bossy *My Fair Webster Mrs. Potts teaches Webster to Be Polite at Dinner *Fife's Gardening Tools Fife lost the Gardening Tools *Belle and the Great Big Fight The Servants get into a Fight Category:Episodes